


A Seed Once Sown Never Dies

by underjasontodd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016), suicide - Fandom
Genre: F/M, idkwhatimdoing, mysmallship, tom hardy is my forever bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underjasontodd/pseuds/underjasontodd
Summary: Joker was one thing and that was unpredictable ,because no-one could have predicted that his little scheme to break out Harley Quinn would also let others have a chance at escape as well.





	A Seed Once Sown Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Eh,this idea has been in my head (and laptop) for sometime now,I always wanted to see my precious Ivy, at least once in suicide squad, but since DC. wanna act up I guess ill just have write her badassness. Takes place during Joker breaking out Harley Quinn in suicide squad, post the dark knight rises,since it wasn't exactly clear if bane died during his cartoon moment cannon scene.I SAY NO cause tom hardy/ bane was such a daddy in it.
> 
> Next chapter Im going to attempt from Ivys view or at least give you some back round on where she been, bane also, but god knows cause im quite terrible at writing down what I visualize. *pats own back for trying*
> 
> This part will probably have likely 3-4 chapters, later become a Drabble because I just love the idea of ivy&bane.

To some pain was a fleeting feeling, but to Bane it was black abyss of agonizing torture.A torture he has known for many years now, and unfortunately one he is equally familiar with .So as usual he let the pain sweep through him, allowed his body to cry out for relief, but his mind.His mind was his alone, and it was stuck on the last thing he saw before everything turned to ruin. Batman’s wheezing face, the shotgun poised to end him, and than nothing.He felt the impact of what must’ve been a cannon blast through him ,or at least thats what it felt like at the time he can barley remember, not when all his thoughts were scattered and his mind was almost blank with white hot pain.

Soon, soon he would get relief.Maybe a few hours of painless sleep, he could only hope.

Hope, he thought darkly, theres that word again.He long gave up on that.

Talia, how she would be so disappointed to see what was left of him, her _protector_.

Another sort of pain sliced through him, and he quickly diminished it.

 

Just than the blare of an alarm rang off, signaling the arrival of someone as the doors hissed open.In came four armed guards rolling a large glass cube containing a women.A women he has seen rarely, once maybe, every few month.

 

Ignoring the staggering pain,he gritted his teeth as leaned himself against the wall next to the door sealing him in; careful not touch it— he learned thatlong ago when a 1000 volts of electricity swept through him; to keep off the door—and looked through the smallopening they so graciously allowed them to see through.

 

`The women laid on her side, her hair obscuring her face.Hair such a bright fiery red that it stood out tremendouslyfrom the dull grey and white surrounding.

 

“Up Inmate!” One of the guards said tapping his baton against the thick glass, the women didn't move, but Bane heardher low reply

 

“Go fuck yourself”

 

Mistake, Bane thought almost sympathetically as her body spasmed where her cuffs were linked.She laid there gasping for seconds as the guard hit the glass harder

 

  
“Such a pretty lady shouldn't talk like that,You just earned yourself some more time with your favoriteDr.Hugo Strange, congrats _Red_ , Now up!” He shouted as he lifted his hand with the remote attached to his wrist threateningly .

 

She slid up against the containers wall slowly, and Bane took the time to examine her further.

Her cloths were a tattered mess, dirty and ripped.He half guessed she wore them for far longer than was physically allowed.Her alabaster skin perfectly unblemished ,except for what Bane could guess was build up from dirt; her skin a odd greyish in some places. Asif she was _wilting away._

But Bane was no fool, so he heartily agreed with the guard’s assessment,She was quite literally stunning, even looking the way she did.She wasn't short that much he noticed from how her legs seemed to stretch ,her hips round her waist thin; curved in all the right places.

 

Grey eyes meant dull green ones and locked, her head tilted in a way to almost say“do you like what you see” and winked at him..

Bane looked a moment longer, unperturbed. Than abruptly looked away clearing his throat, slightly knocking at his cell wall untilhe got the guardsattention

 

“Gentlemen,I believe it is time for my medicine” Bane said effectively getting their attention, one guard stepped away from the others walking toward him slowly

 

“What? Is the big mountain man feelin a little ackey?” The guard mocked stepping closer to the cell door

 

If the comment annoyed Bane he didn’t show it.

 

“My medicine please.”

 

The guard, annoyed pulled out his baton

 

“Step back from the door Inmate”

 

“Im simply inquiring about my health Officer -“

 

“I said step back from the door inmate, now! Open cell door #1633” the guard shouted off

 

“Alverez we don't have time for this, we need to move this inmate back downstairs and than_”

 

“I dont care, this fucking monster killed hundreds of people, and were helping this sick shit live.He tried to bomb us!” Alvarez shouted turning back to Bane hisface falling into a smirk “But you didn't, did you?Got your ass blasted early to hell, and your little girlfriend-” Banes eyes narrowed at this -“Heard her ass died on impact when Batman shot that truck out.All that, just to have it go to shit.Gotta say ,it anit nothin sweeter than seeing you rot away in here.”

 

Banes eyes were stormy, his breathing harsh. Yet he simply stepped back away from the door

But his thoughts were in red.

He will kill him first,Bane decided.Now to do it quickly or draw it out…his mind wandered and his face turned slowly into a smile, the crinkles in the corner or his eyes appearing as his steely gaze meant the guards.

 

“Thank you for your kind words officer, now my medicine please.”

 

The guards eyes turned seething , he opened his mouth to say some more harsh words when suddenly an explosion rocked the buildings walls.

 

“What the fuck was that?!” one guard yelled ,his rifle out and ready

 

Another explosion set off, making them stumble into each other and than silence.

 

The guards look to one another “What the fuck was that”—

 

A loud beep rang through the roomas the PA system came on

“We are under attack! All guards to the east wing stat! I repeat all guards to the east wing,-“ 

 

The PA cut off with a shrill sound;along with the lights, only the emergency breakers in the buildingleaving the room lit with a faint red glow as the alarm continue to blare.

 

There was a resounding beep that echoed throughout the room, and than the hiss of two dozen cell doors opening around them.

 

To say all hell broke loose was an understatement.Bane has seen firsthand what putting the untamed in a cell could do to men, now try to triple that with the “criminally insane”.

 

“In-Inmates,Stay in your cells-“the guard went down with a cry as one of the inmates charged him tackling him to the ground.

 

Bane watched, seated back, as the inmates attacked.The gunfire was ceased almost as quickly as it started. All guards went down, if they weren’t already bludgeoned to death with their own guns they were trying to crawl away and hide.

Speaking of,Bane thought as he hefted himself up and through his own doors,He needed that medicine if he was to successfully escape.

Eyeing through the bodies on the floor he came upon one inperticular ..

 

“How….unfortunate for you officer.” Bane drawled

 

“Please, please Im-Im sorry!” Alverez gasped as he tried to drag himself away

 

Bane continuedhis approach easily and quickly towering over him as he laid his foot against the back of Alverez’s neck.

 

“And how fortune for me.” Bane said darkly before putting all his weight to his right foot untilhe heard a deafening snap. Bane bent down shaking the guard out of his bulletproof vestbefore trying it on for himself, thankful his blessed guard was on the hefty size and it hugged Bane just right.Continuing ,he grabbed a a glock .40 ,blood soaked combat boots his size from another guard and some prescription pain killers .

 

Bane threw back the remaining 7 pills in the bottle than toss them away.

 

“Im postive your only supposed to take 2 of them, but hey, what do I know?”

 

Bane momentarily startled, pulled his gun towards the voice, sighing before letting it down.He forgot almost about the woman.

 

“What do you know indeed” Bane said before turning around toward the doors.

 

“HEY!” Sheshouted before falling into a coughing fit ;Bane continued towards the doors

 

“WAIT! I can help you!” She shouted again, hitting the containerwith a low thump

 

Bane paused at this ,turning his head back toward her slightly

 

“Truly? From where I’m standing ,I see that highly unlikely”

 

“Not for long sugar, At least when you get me out of here.I have certain…ablities that help me get what I want…or what you want”

 

Bane shook his head as he eyed her up and down “Doubtful.” He saidcontinuing past her

as she stared at him with rage clear on her face

 

“You cant just leave me here!” She hissed banging at the door “Okey, wait! Wait! Please !” “Im a Doctor!”

 

Bane slowed at that“Is that so?”

 

“Yes,you wont make it out there a second the way you are now, but I can fix that.

I haven’t formerly introduced myself, my name is Pamela, Dr.Pamela Isley ;And I can make it that you’ll never have to wear that mask of yours again”

 

Hope blossomed in him for a moment before quickly dying out and his steel eyes hardened to stone.

“Good evening , _Doctor_ ” he mocked before turning

 

“Wait! Goddammit wait !I Can get you your mask! Just get me to the outside and its yours!”

 

Bane ground his teeth before stalking back toward her “You know where it is?”

 

“They keep all of the inmates…toys in a locked up storageroom”—

 

He scoffed turning once more

 

“—-But I can get it! I can get it to you if you just..it you just get me to the outside.”

 

“I want my mask first, where is it”—-

 

“Its in north wing, if we go out through the wests courtyard we can cut through,I just need to get to the outside.” She practically begged .

 

“So you know this building ,the layout ?”Bane questioned

 

She nodded enthusiastically “Like the back of my hand,I can show you.”

 

They kept eye contact for several long moments-the alarm and her heavy breathing the only noise in the room- before Bane seem to nod to himself

 

“I wholly accept your offer Ms.Isley.” 

 

Bane made his way over the one of the guards, snatching the key card off of his belt and making his way to the container

 

He watched as the woman pulled herself closer, her eyes once a dull green , beginning to shimmer with hope.

 

Hope, Bane thought, was a foolish notion

 

He stopped mid way. Her eyes cut to him questionally, her body folding slightly

 

“Ill have you know,I do not tolerate deceptionMs.Isley.Be sure to keep your promise.”

 

She rolled her eyes ,but remained against the door sealing her in

 

“Im a woman of my word, youll come to realize this soon darling” she purred anticipationmaking her shiver ,adrenaline making her pulse

“Just get me to the outside, and as I promised, you will have your mask and **more**. Now the door please” she almost  begged

 

Bane held her gaze for another long moment before pressing the key to the door, the mechanism unlocking with a loud click.

 

The door barely hissed opened before she all but threw herself into him almost knocking him off balance.almost.

 

 

He held her at a distance as she took gulps of air, as if she hasn’t breathed this cold bleached air in years….

 

From the way her hair wrung limp and knotted, her cloths ripped and torn, her skin a pale almost grey tint-Bane could conclude that she _HASNT_.

 

His mind took him back to his years in the pit, but he quickly shook those memories away, the alarm from the building blaring through them

 

Hegave her arms a firm squeeze ,making her still before hardened green eyes looked at him

 

“We need to start moving” Bane could feel strength draining by the second, he needed his mask now,

 

He moved to let go but she clung to him, her body almost trying to form around him like a _vine_

 

“Help me?”She whispered tiredly

 

Sighing,Bane wrapped one of his arm over her shoulder ,another around her waist and pressed her to him, repressing the shiver that wanted to go through him from the chill of her skin

 

“My hands” she said suddenly clinking the cuffs against his chest

 

He looked at them a moment than her “Might be best for me for you to keep them on”

 

“I wont hurt you ,I can’t right now obviously Big boy. Daves is right over there, the remotes on his wrist.”

 

“Remember those words my dear.”Bane said as he walks them over to the dead guard

 

“Okey I think you pressthis button—“

 

Bane brought the heel of his boot down crushing the device, and said arm.

 

“I like your style _Mountain man_ ” Pamela purred as she watched the cuffs drop to the ground with a clank than meant his stare with a sly grin

 

“Found that funny did you?” Bane said dryly ,heranswering laughter echoed through the halls.

 

00000000000000000

 

 

“There!The door there!” Pamela shouted, half dragging him and herself to it

 

The gun fire raged on behind them closing in, and than suddenly the shrill unmistakable sound of _laughter_

 

“Joker” Pamela spat“Ofcourse..Ill have to thank him”

 

“I wouldn’t do that just yet.”Bane all but growled  as dozens of precision red dots trained on them.

 

“It doesn’t matter ,I can **_feel_** them,I can **_hear_** them!”

 

Bane looked down at the women like she grew another head, trying and surprisinglyfailing, at holding her back.

 

**“INMATES,COME OUT WIT YOUR HANDS UP, SLOWLY”**

 

“Already going back you word Ms.Isley?” Bane hissed yanking her back to him roughly“I will **_not_** go back-“

 

Soft, pale hands cupped his face, and his words died on his tongue.

 

“We will be free, we all will be free, trust me.”

 

Bane stareddown at eyes that were suddenly the brightest shade of green he’s ever seen.He must’ve lost his mind, because he found him self following her motion and raising his hands up to behind his head.

 

“I sincerely hope you have a plan _creature.”_

 

 

 

**To be Continued ..**


End file.
